


glitter (and a lot of it too)

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, Promposal, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: donghyuck thinks that pouring glitter on mark is the best way to ask him out.(spoiler, it's not)





	glitter (and a lot of it too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moorauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/gifts).



maybe donghyuck didn’t know what to say, but it was more likely that mark was just a dumbass.    
  
of course the most challenging thing in donghyuck’s senior year wouldn’t be his physics exam (which was kicking his ass) or his lack of time to finish things, it would be the fact that he had absolutely no idea how to ask his best friend to prom.    
  
“hmm... i’d say just ask him,” jeno rested his hand on his arm, taking another bite of rice from his lunch.    
  
donghyuck glared at him.    
  
“easy for you to say, all you have to do is find a way to coordinate colours between people with clashing tastes that also matches with your ugly mug.”   
  
jeno gasped in mock hurt and rested his hand on his chest like he’d been shot, “ah! how could you do this to me? i’ve been mortally wounded!”   
  
renjun zoned in from his conversation with jaemin to hit jeno on the arm.    
  
“your advice was shit,” he says, and jeno holds his heart in mock   
hurt again, “but it was practical. the best way to go about asking mark is straight up, because he’s dense as hell and won’t get it if you just casually imply it while skirting around the problem, like you do with everything else.”   
  
donghyuck sighs and takes another bite of his food, starting to brainstorm ideas of how to be direct but still not straight up ask (because fuck he could _not_ do that).    
  
—    
  
donghyuck’s final plan included a lot of glitter, meaning the entire stock of the local dollar store’s supply of the annoying substance, along with fake cherry blossom and rose petals and a large blue tarp.    
  
that’s right, donghyuck was going to dump glitter on mark and then ask him to prom in the aftermath.    
  
the only plan was how to get mark away from uni for long enough to ask him.    
  
exam season was just ending, so he wouldn’t be that busy and could probably spend some time with them, and they lived in the same city so it wasn’t that big of a deal.    
  
the biggest deal was getting him to stand in the right place.    
  
“no, no mark please just stand there. i’m—“   
  
donghyuck crouched to the floor, defeated.    
  
mark finished walking the rest of the way over to him and crouched as well, trying to place a finger under donghyuck’s chin to make the younger look at him.    
  
donghyuck eventually gave in, plastering his best pout on and looking up at mark, seeing the elder look away, already weakened, before looking back.    
  
“i just wanna take a picture of you, hyung,” donghyuck whispers, “but you won’t stay in the same place i want you to.”   
  
mark melts.    
  
“oh, of course i’ll stay in the same place,” he half-coos, walking over to the place donghyuck had pointed out in the first place.    
  
donghyuck shoots up.    
  
“perfect! it’s go time!” he yells, and renjun emerges with his phone, already recording.    
  
“donghyuck? what’s going on?” mark tries to take a step forward.    
  
“no!” donghyuck says, and mark stops.    
  
“just...trust me.”   
  
“ok.” mark says.    
  
and then jeno and jaemin drop one end of the tarp and everything explodes.    
  
the glitter goes everywhere, flying onto every surface in the vicinity and sticking there, just like donghyuck planned.    
  
the petals and remaining glitter floated down slowly, encircling donghyuck and mark with slowly falling petals.    
  
donghyuck felt his breath escape his body when he saw mark.    
  
the glitter was lighting up his cheekbones and his hair, making it sparkle in the afternoon sun outside of donghyuck’s house.    
  
“mark lee...” donghyuck starts, and two poppers go off behind mark.    
  
he looks up at the roof and jaemin and jeno, who were looking at him sheepishly.    
  
“WHOOPS!” jaemin yells down, a cheeky smile on his face.    
  
donghyuck frowns and coughs, restarting.    
  
“mark l—“   
  
“donghyuck! wh—? this is going to take so long to get out! i wore my good jeans today because i was going to see you but christ is this _glitter_? how am i going to get this out?” mark laments, and donghyuck decides to not read too far into that statement.    
  
mark had finally unfrozen, the shock of having glitter dumped on him wearing off. now he was complaining.    
  
“—and i was going to take you to that nice italian place you liked and ask you... and now it’s all ruined and—“    
  
donghyuck ground his teeth.    
  
“MARK LEE WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME!?” donghyuck shouts.    
  
everything goes quiet, donghyuck’s breathing inhabiting the space.    
  
donghyuck sees mark in the sun, beautiful with the golden light reflecting off of his skin and the glitter and making him glow, ruined pants or no. donghyuck thinks that even if mark rejects him and never wants to talk to him again, this moment was worth it.    
  
a car drives by and the spell is broken.    
  
renjun’s popper goes off.    
  
“sorry,” renjun says, but donghyuck is still looking at mark, who is stunned into silence.    
  
“prom?” donghyuck asks quietly.    
  
mark takes a tentative step forward. than another one and another until he is full out running into donghyuck’s arms.    
  
“i was going to ask you out to dinner,” mark says, wrapping his arms tight around donghyuck.    
  
donghyuck can feel his heart beating at 127 mph, still waiting for mark’s answer.    
  
“that nice italian place you had been talking about, the one with the rice balls. i was going to slip your prom into the conversation, ask if you had asked anyone, and if you said no i was going to ask you,” mark pulls back, looking donghyuck in the eye and sliding his hands down to his waist.    
  
“looks like you beat me to it.”   
  
a smile breaks out on mark’s face, slowly infecting donghyuck as well.    
  
“so is that a yes or no?” donghyuck asks.    
  
“yes,” mark says, leaning in a little  close.    
  
donghyuck smiles and presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around mark’s neck.    
  
“this might be a bit much...” mark starts, and donghyuck opens his eyes, almost jumping back at their proximity.    
  
“can you kiss me already,” donghyuck asks, and mark leans in, donghyuck feeling his smile through the kiss.    
  
he’s the first to pull back, looking at mark and all of the glitter and deeming it fit to run a hand through his hair, dislodging a cloud of glitter and a stray petal.    
  
“now i need to get all this glitter off,” mark whines, and donghyuck giggles.    
  
“we can do it while brainstorming colour themes,” he jokes and grabs mark’s hand, dragging him inside to get clean and leaving renjun, jaemin, and jeno outside to clean up.    
  
(later the video that renjun took of that day is played at their wedding, mark and donghyuck kissing in time with video mark and donghyuck from years before.    
  
jeno and jaemin throw glitter at them when the two swirl near them during their first dance, and the cake is accented with edible glitter and flower petals, and mark and donghyuck wouldn’t have it any other way.)

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this into my chat w moorauders at like 8pm one day this is complete crack pleas e


End file.
